DUNGEONS AND FUCKING DUMBASS
by 3R-DT
Summary: Wincest, Acaban de encontrar una mazmorra en el búnker de los hombres de letras... ¿Que utilidades se le podrían dar?


_**Título: ****"DUNGEONS AND FUCKING DUMBASS"**  
__**Tema: Wincest, ¿De verdad que hay que aclararlo?**__**  
Calificación: es algo pequeñito, no creo que necesite clasificación  
Resumen: Acaban de encontrar una mazmorra en el búnker de los hombres de letras... ¿Que utilidades se le podrían dar?  
Estado: One Shot, u séase: ésto y ya está  
Descargo de responsabilidades: lo de los derechos y todas esas paparruchas... Dean es de Sam, Sam de Dean y yo me lo paso de escándalo escribiendo ésto  
ADVERTENCIA: ligeros SPOILERS 8x22! y algo de sexo**_

* * *

**********DUNGEONS AND FUCKING DUMBASS****  
**

La habitación oculta tras la estantería del archivo no puede ser más extraña. Con una enorme trampa para demonios en el centro y decenas de grilletes que cuelgan de paredes techo o están adheridos a argollas en el suelo.

- Así que tenemos una mazmorra… Por fín…

Sam mira a su hermano sin creer que pueda ser tan idiota. Y después se ríe en secreto "¿Quién es más idiota?"

Ha encontrado una película antigua, para esos reproductores de cine de los años cincuenta. Deberían ir a verla pero cuando está saliendo por la puerta oye un carraspeo tímido de Dean a su espalda y Dean no carraspea tímidamente, nunca, a menos que…

Se da la vuelta y lo encuentra encadenado con unos grilletes al suelo del centro de la mazmorra.

- ¡Dean tío! ¡Deja de hacer el idiota! – le riñe su hermano, creyendo que es una broma

- Tengo un problemilla – Sam intenta no reírse de la cara de circunstancias del pecoso

- No me voy a creer que no puedes soltarte Dean, deja de hacer el gilipollas

- No puedo soltarme – reconoce el rubio bajando la mirada avergonzado – Pensé que no se cerrarían del todo…

- Estás de coña… - pero no bromea, lo puede ver en el gesto avergonzado, ahí, arrodillado en el suelo, con un collar de cuero atado a la argolla del centro de la mazmorra por una gruesa cadena, y no se ha conformado con eso, sus muñecas también están atadas con sendas cadenas a la misma argolla – te dejaría ahí por idiota… voy a llamar a Cass

- No, déjame aquí si quieres, no pienso dejar que me ayude…

- Dean, ya vale

- No, no vale, ¿de acuerdo? Busca una llave o algo, te espero aquí.

Sam asiente cansado, un golpe de tos lo sacude y tiene que sujetarse a la puerta para salir. Dean olvida por un segundo en el lío en el que se ha metido solito y trata de levantarse consiguiendo caer casi de bruces, menos mal que el otro no le ha visto hacer el ridículo así.

El castaño ha encontrado un manojo de llaves de todos los tamaños. Se arrodilla frente a él y empieza a probar con las más grandes similar al cerrojo en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

El cabello corto hace cosquillas en la barbilla de Sam. Hace unas semanas que no han tenido ninguna intimidad, Dean se controla demasiado, cree que le hará daño, y no se atreve a empezar nada.

- Así es complicado, no veo la cerradura, baja la cabeza

- ¿Seguro que es porque quieres ver la cerradura?

- Dean… - le riñe sin conseguir parecer serio

Le obedece y la broma del mayor le gasta una jugarreta: se ha excitado. Las manos le tiemblan, espera que no se dé cuenta…

- Vaya, no soy el único que lo ha pensado… - Pues sí, se ha dado cuenta.

- Dean, venga, no…

- ¿Seguro Sammy?

Sam traga saliva ante la jodida promesa de un poco de sexo. Dean es inhumanamente caliente cuando se propone serlo, y ahora se lo propone con toda su jodidamente hermosa cara. No está seguro, no quiere asquearlo con su debilidad, no quiere que piense que es la piltrafa que el propio Sam piensa que es.

- Dean, no…

- Ok, no insisto – y parece tan decepcionado que Sam se queda indeciso

- ¿y si toso o me desmayo? ¿Y si…? Dean, estoy débil, físicamente débil, no sé si podría aguantar encadenado y…

- Eres un puto masoquista Sammy, ¿Quién está encadenado?

- ¿Tú?

- Premio – responde enarcando las cejas en una pregunta esperanzada

- ¿Seguro Dean?

- ¿tú que crees?

Sam se desabrocha la cremallera del pantalón, no se ha puesto ropa interior y su miembro se libera haciendo que el mayor parpadee cómicamente. Coloca suavemente la mano izquierda en la nuca de Dean y lo inclina hasta acercar su rostro a la erección enorme con sólo la promesa de los labios del pecoso.

Dean lame con suavidad y un suspiro de felicidad ensancha los pulmones del castaño que sigue intentando dar con la llave para liberarlo. La encuentra, le quita la correa y acaricia el cuello marcado por su roce.

- No pares – ordena al prisionero que en ningún momento ha hecho intención de parar

Busca las llaves de los otros candados, es fácil, lo libera del todo. Lo separa lentamente con el deseo de devorar su boca anulando cualquier reparo. Dean lee ese deseo en sus ojos y le besa.

Ha querido hacerlo durante semanas, pero Sam lo ha esquivado, el "pequeño imbécil" cree que es repulsivo, y no hay nada en Sam que le pueda resultar repulsivo, nada.

Dean está devorando su boca como si no hubiera nada más. Está tan sorprendido y maravillado que no atina a corresponder a su beso. Siente los fuertes dedos enredarse en su cabello, los brazos del mayor le sostienen demostrándole que sí puede cargar con él.

Las estúpidas lágrimas hacen acto de presencia, y vuelve a desear que Dean no se dé cuenta, pero Dean siempre se da cuenta cuando se trata de Sam, jodido Dean y más jodido Sam.

- Si estás llorando porque estoy libre, puedes encadenarme de nuevo – susurra roncamente el mayor haciéndole reír y toser y reír de nuevo entre sus brazos

- Otro día, cuando sea yo quien pueda sostenerte así – promete

- Hummmm – lo besa – te tomo la palabra

Lo coge en brazos, como Richard Gere coge a Debra Winger al final de oficial y caballero. Y Sam se abraza a su cuello. Porque hay momentos en que le da igual parecer la chica y este es uno de esos momentos. Camino del dormitorio del mayor. La película, las pruebas, el cierre del infierno, el puto mundo entero pueden esperar. Ahora no hay nada más importante.

FIN

3


End file.
